Cuentos al estilo Grojband: Blanca Nieves
by goingunder9
Summary: Cuento de Blanca nieves al estilo Grojband


Cuentos Clasicos al estilo grojband Presenta: Part 1

Blanca Nieves:

Hace mucho tiempo, en un hermoso bosque , había un enorme castillo donde gobernaba una malvada reina , quien decia ser la mujer mas bella de todo el reino y no permitia que nadie se atreviera a superar su belleza , a lo que tenia a su disposicion un espejo magico que consultaba cada dia para asegurarse de no tener competencia alguna.

vista dentro de la habitacion de la Reina malvada, Trina Riffin.

¡WUAJAJJAJ!,¡¿quien es la mas bella de todo este reino?!, ¡ja, obvio que yo!.-dijo trina con un aire superioridad.

¡Mina!, ¡maquillaje!.-grito trina a lo que mina procedio a darle un rapido arreglo.

¡lista su majestad!, tan hermosa como de costumbre, sin duda no podria haber nadie mas hermosa que usted.-dijo mina

¡Dah, obvio que nadie es mas bella que yo mina!, ¡yo soy la mas bella de este reino!, ¡por eso fui elegida para gobernar!, ¡por que nadie ha podido jamas y podra superar mi belleza!.-dijo trina.

ah.., yo pense que fue por que me hiciste que arreglara la votacion y saboteara a las demas candidatas.-dijo mina.

si, eso tambien ayudo, ¡pero, fue sin duda alguna mas que nada por mi debota belleza que ninguna de ellas pudo superarme!.-dijo trina

bueno, ¿algo mas que puede hacer por usted?.-pregunto mina.

no, solo vete, te llamare si necesito algo.-dijo trina.

gracias, su excelencia.-dijo mina hiendose.

Trina camina hasta su cuarto secreto donde tenia su espejo magico al que consultaba diariamente para reafirmar su belleza y superioridad.

¡Espejo Magico , que todo lo ves!, dime, ¿quien es la mas hermosa, encantadora, perfecta y mas maravillosa chica de todo ese patetico reino?.-pregunto trina con gran egocentrismo.

Mas su espejo estaba dormido, a lo que trina enfurecida le grito.

¡DESPIERTAAAA!.-grito trina enfurecida golpeando el espejo.

¡AHHHH!, ¡PERO QUE!, ¡AH, ES USTED SU MAJESTAD!, adivinare, ¿vienes hacerme la misma pregunta que todos los dias, verdad?.-dijo el espejo cansado.

¡asi es!, ¡quiero que me digas quien es las mas hermosa, perfecta, maravillosa chica de todo este patetico reino!.-dijo trina.

bueno...definitivamente usted majestad...-dijo el espejo.

¡SI!, ¡lo sabia!, no existe absolutamente nadie mas bella que yo.-dijo trina con superioridad.

bueno asi es, hasta ahora...dijo el espejo.

bueno, hasta mañana, ¡no!, ¡espera!, ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!.-exclamo trina sorprendida.

que eso fue hasta ahora, hay otra chica mas bella que tu.-dijo el espejo a lo que trina le dio un ataque de ira sujetando el espejo con gran ira.

¡¿QUIEN ES ?!, ¡¿COMO SE LLAMAAAA?!, ¡NADIE PUEDE SER MAS BELLA QUE YOOO!-exclamo trina enfurecida agitando el espejo.

bueno, su cabello rojo cual rosa, su piel clara como el amanecer y sus labios negros como la noche, y gustan llamarle...-decia el espejo.

Blanca nieves.-dijo trina mas calmada dejando caer el espejo.

¡MINAA!.-grito trina

si su majestad, ¿me llamaba?.-pregunto mina.

¡¿POR QUE NO SOY LA MAS BELLA DEL REINO?!.-exclamo trina enfurecida.

¡pe-pero su majestad!, ¡u-usted es la mas hermosa del reino!.-dijo mina algo asustada.

¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE MI ESPEJO DIJO QUE BLANCA NIEVES ES MAS HERMOSA QUE YOOO?!.-exclamo trina sujetando a mina del cuello.

¡ta-ta-tal vez, el espejo necesita arreglarse mi reina!, ¡creo que de tanto usarlo necesita que lo arreglen!.-dijo mina nerviosa.

mmm..¡si, tal vez sea eso!, *deja caer a mina*, ¡llama al Tecnico de espejos!.-dijo trina.

enseguida su majestad.-dijo mina llamando al tecnico.

*La camara se enfoca en trina, acercandose poco a poco*, nadie puede ser mas hermosa que yo.-dijo trina en un tono serio con expresion de desafio.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, se encontraba la hermosa blanca nieves, una bella joven de cabello corto y rojo , la hermosa joven volvia de jugar con los animales del bosque para volver al palacio a limpiar, la reina envidia la belleza de blanca nieves , como no podia desterrarla por ser de la realeza, la obligaba a limpiar y usar ropas horribles para esconder su belleza exterior, mas nada podria ocultar la belleza de su corazon.

la hermosa joven limpiaba los escalones del castillo con una esponja y un balde de agua que llenaba en un pozo cerca del castillo, a pesar de las exigencias de la malvada reina, blanca nieves siempre cargaba una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y unos hermosos ojos delineados de negros resaltando su forma y su belleza. Laney limpiaba los escalones mientras cantaba smile de avril lavigne.

laney camino de vuelta al bosque por agua, en el camino llamo algunos pajaros y otros animales con el sonido de su voz.

*suspiro* , saben, no se por que , pero hoy tengo la impresion de que algo maravilloso sucedera.-dijo blanca nieves con aire de soñadora.

los animales la miraban suspirar y se preguntaban que pasaba.

¡oh, no se preocupen chicos!, es solo que, no he dejado de pensar y soñar que tal vez, un dia de estos finalmente...-decia blanca nieves alegremente.

¡dah!, ¡que estoy diciendo!, ¿que podria suceder que cambiara mi vida?.-se preguntaba blanca nieves.

pero aun asi, no puedo evitar el seguir soñando...-decia blanca nieves dando inicio a una cancion.

blanca nieves se acerco al pozo y bajo la cubeta.(cancion de blanca nieves al estilo grojband, la del pozo).

¿les cuento un secreto?  
*las palomas asienten con la cabeza*  
¿prometen no contarlo?  
*las palomas asienten con la cabeza*  
Este pozo encantado es,  
si puro es tu corazon,  
lo veras venir  
si tu voz oyes repetir,  
tu deseo lograras.

Pero en medio de su canto, el principe Corey, paseaba por el bosque rockeando con su guitarra sobre su caballo, mas pudo perfectamente distinguir una bella voz que provenia del bosque, donde pudo disntinguir a una hermosa joven de cabellera roja con hermoso ojos y labios negros que lo dejaron cautivado, en especial con tan hermosa voz, quien dejo de tocar para poder mirarla mas de cerca.

deseo (eco)  
que un gentil varon  
me entregue (eco)  
su amor(eco)  
quisiera (eco)  
verle le llegar  
tocando (eco)  
Rock y pop (eco)

Deseo (eco)  
que cantaramos  
canciones (eco)  
en dueto

¡DUETOOOOOO, YEAHHHH!.-canto corey justo a lado de ella en un tono de heavy metal sorprendiendo a blanca nieves por un lado.

hola, hermosa dama, ¿te asuste?.-dijo corey presentandose amablemente y disculpandose por haberla asustado.

blanca nieves sin saber que hacer miraba a su alrededor y trata de huir.

¡ah!, ¡espera!.-dijo el principe corey al verla huir, rapidamente se monto en su caballo y la siguio hasta su castillo.

FInalmente blanca nieves llego al castillo sin percatarse que el principe la habia seguido y logrado entrar brincando uno de los muros del castillo.

uff, creo que lo he perdido.-dijo blanca nieves mas tranquila.

que extraño, se que no deberia hablar con extraños, pero el parecia tan...Apuesto.-dijo blanca nieves lo ultimo suspirando con las manos tocando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

¡ah!, ¡¿pero que estoy diciendo, si ni siquiera nos hemos presentado?!.-dijo blanca nieves.

Pues aqui me presento.-dijo el principe tomando por sorpresa a blanca nieves.

¡ah!.-exclamo blanca nieves asustada y tratando de huir de nuevo hacia una puerta del castillo.

¡no!, ¡espera por favor!, ¡no te vayas!.-le suplicaba el principe persiguiendola hasta que la princesa logro cerrar la puerta.

el principe no sabia que hacer, miraba a su alrededor pensado que hacer para convencerla de que sus intenciones no eran malas, finalmente con un gesto de una gran idea, el principe saco su guitarra , ajustandola y dando inicio a una bella cancion (inolvidable de reik, cambie unas partes)

era tan bella, era tan bella ,  
que su mirada todabia que me  
quema, como quisiera poderla  
olvidar, pero me encanto y  
no puedo escapar.

me estoy volviendo un loco  
un poco, a veces creo  
que solo sueño,  
que me susurra en  
el oido y dice donde estas..a  
AMOOR!,

y ya no se como vivir, si ya  
no puedo sacarla de aqui,  
que no daria por besarla  
por abrazarla de verdad,

y ya no quiero dejarla  
escapar, si es que no la  
puedo volver a encontrar,  
no puedo perderla por que  
solo es ella , inolvidable para  
mi corazooon!, inolvidablee!.

Mientras el principe cantaba con su guitarra, esa bella melodio logro llegar a los oidos y finalmente al corazon de la hermosa blanca nieves quien se derretia al oir esa hermosa letra y voz. La hermosa joven se dio uno que otro arreglo y se dispuso a asomarse por el balcon donde su principe le esperaba desde las escaleras. Sin darse cuenta, la malvada reina los observaba desde sus aposentos indignada para luego cerrar las cortinas.

Fue una hermosa cancion.-dijo blanca nieves.

¿enserio te gusto?, que bueno, yo..la cante solo para ti, pense que solo asi verias que no tengo malas intenciones.-dijo el principe quitantose su sombrero.

si, ya veo.-dijo la princesa.

aun no nos hemos presentado formalmente, soy el principe corey Riffin, mi lady.-se presento el joven haciendo una reverencia.

*risitas*, soy blanca nieves.-respondio la joven tambien con una reverencia.

¿y cuales son tus intenciones, principe riffin?.-pregunto la joven.

pues heme aqui, venia rockeando sobre mi caballo por el bosque cuando quede cautivado por su hermosa voz e infinita belleza , siento si la asuste, es que realmente queria conocerla.-dijo el principe.

¿enserio ?.-dijo la joven sonrojada.

si, desde el momento que la escuche cantar y vi su hermosa figura, me ha dejado hechizado.-dijo el principe con un brillo en sus ojos sosteniendo su sombrero con ambas manos.

*suspira* wow, nadie nunca me habia dicho algo tan hermoso y menos haberme cantado tan hermosa cancion.-decia la joven encantada con el apuesto principe recargando su cara sobre sus manos con brillo en sus ojos.

Entonce, ¿aceptarias que te entregara mi corazon?.-dijo el principe de rodillas humildemente.

si, lo acepto, pero no puedo dejarte que entres al castillo, la reina tiene prohibido cualquier entrada sin su permiso.-dijo blanca nieves.

entiendo, ¿podre verte algun dia?.-pregunto el principe

si, suelo salir a pasear al bosque, tal vez me vuelvas a oirme cantar.-respondio blanca nieves.

entonces, tendre que rockear por el bosque mas a menudo, podriamos cantar un dueto algun dia.-dijo el joven.

si, eso me encantaria, pero debes irte ahora, la reina podria verte y mandar a los guardias.-dijo la joven.

si, mejor me voy, ¡adios!.-dijo el principe a punto de irse.

¡principe!.-dijo blanca nieves.

¿que?.-respondio el principe.

olvidaste esto, *le sopla un beso*, adios principe.-dijo la joven.

*recibe su beso y suspira*, si adios...¡digo, gracias, te vere pronto!.-respondio el principe hiendose.

si, adios, *suspiro y volviendo al interior del castillo*


End file.
